


Girlfriend Recruitment

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, gabriel why do you keep appearing you little shit, satya is fine with this, sombra goes recruiting to get a girlfriend, sombra is gabriel's tiny hellspawn child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Sombra decides rogue architech Satya Vaswani would make a good ally.And a good girlfriend.





	

            “I think I’m in love,” Sombra informs Gabriel and he has to pause for a second.

            “What?” he asks, giving her an incredulous look. His mask rests on the table beside him.

            “I said, I think I’m in love,” Sombra repeats, and the only way he could describe the expression on her face is that of a lovesick puppy. Or how he and Jack used to look at each other. 

            “With who?” He thinks back to the fight they’d just had with Overwatch and a few outside figures. Who could have caught her eye?

            “Symmetra,” she smiles, and he has to bite back the urge to smile himself at the look on her face. Little Sombra having her first crush (that he’s witnessed at least).

             “The rogue architech?” he asks, raising a brow at her. “Interesting.”

            “She’s gorgeous,” Sombra says dreamily. “Smart, dangerous. Not part of Overwatch. All the things I like in a woman.” 

            “Overwatch is attempting to recruit her,” Gabriel can’t help but point out.

            “What?” Sombra hisses, sounding like an angry cat. Her nails had even shifted into claw mode, scratching the leather arms of her chair.

            “Overwatch is attempting to recruit her,” Gabriel repeats. “She has an incredibly valuable skill set, and as you just said, she’s very intelligent. They need more recruits, and they think they can get her to join them.” 

            “Not if I recruit her first,” Sombra grumbles, and he raises a brow at her. “Oh, don’t give me that look, you know we could use more help. Two people versus Talon and a global conspiracy isn’t enough Gabriel.”

            “And if she’s on our side you can seduce her,” Gabriel says dryly. 

            “That’s just a lucky bonus.” 

            “Of course Sombra. Of course.” 

                                                            *************

            _Maybe going rogue without securing allies was unwise_ , Satya thinks, darting through the streets of New York, ignoring the startled shouts of those she has to push aside. _Maybe I should accept Overwatch’s offer._  

            But doing so left a bad taste in her mouth. Maybe if Lúcio wasn’t already a member…She knows that isn’t true though. Overwatch had failed. Badly. They had ignored the human rights abuses Viskar committed. Ignored anything and everything that was wrong all for what? Nothing. They had failed the world. They had been puppets of the UN and would become so again.

            She _refuses_ to be someone’s puppet again. 

            Having allies to deal with the mercenaries an unhappy Viskar liked sending after her would be nice though. Rather than having to constantly be on the move, traveling through the world barely a step ahead of them. Even now she doesn’t know where she’s running to, just that she needs to out run them. 

            _Dead end_ , she realizes to no little horror.  

            Satya turns, starting to form turrents even as the mercenaries follow her into the alley. She will not go down easily, and she will make sure that before she dies she makes them bleed. 

            “Hey _pendejos_!” a voice suddenly shouts above her, and then the mercenaries drop to the ground with screams.

She sees sudden twitches, as if electric charges were going through them. _Their weapons must have had a taser function_ , she thinks, feeling adrenalin still pounding through her system. _And whoever shouted somehow caused them to backfire?_

“ _Hola,_ ” calls a cheerful voice above her, and Satya looks up. 

The woman standing above her on the fire escape is undeniably attractive. Her hair had been shaved on the one side, showing off what were likely cybernetic implants. The remaining hair spilled over the right side of her head, looking like it had been dipped into purple dye. From where Satya is standing, it almost looked as if she violet eyes, and she definitely had a cocky smirk. 

“ _Halō_ ,” Satya says, strolling over to bottom of the fire escape, and deciding to take a chance and clambers up to where the other woman is patiently waiting. “Thank you for your assistance,” she adds, once she’s reached the same level as her savior. 

“ _De nada_. Anything for a beautiful woman,” the other smiles, and Satya blushes at the admiring look she’s getting. “Let’s get out of here. I’ve got clean up on the way to finish dealing with them.” She tilts her head up as if she’s listening to a comm and snickers. “Clean up does not appreciate being called clean up.” 

“Thank you, but who are you?” Satya asks, wary of following a stranger anywhere.

“Oh, I forgot my manners! I am Sombra,” the woman says, smile deepening as Satya’s eyes go huge.

She had heard of Sombra. Whispers of the hacker had been going around Viskar’s halls not long before she had gone rogue. Superiors in the company had started to look more and more stressed, and had heard IT had been being badgered by the CIO to maker sure everything was secure.

“Oh,” Satya says faintly. She then tilts her head thoughtfully. Sombra was anti-establishment, based on her rumored actions concerning LumeriCo and other companies. Rumors placed her as hacking all sorts of governments as well. “I think I will go with you.”

“Wonderful.” 

                                                *************

“You wish to recruit me?” Satya repeats, warming her hands against the cup of tea Sombra had made for her. It is surprisingly excellent; according to Sombra it had come from a New York company, Sullivan Street Spice and Tea Co.

“Sí. I seek to take down those who empower themselves on the backs of the people. To destroy the corrupt society that chokes the world. To make it so that people can make choices, rather than have choices forced on them.” Sombra’s violet eyes catch Satya’s gold-brown. “I think you would be a wonderful ally in doing this.”

“Who else is helping you?” Satya asks, rolling the idea in her head.

“As surprising as this may sound? Reaper,” Sombra says, grinning as Satya’s eyes go huge. “Yeah. He isn’t terribly impressed by the corruption of the world. He wants to get rid of it, but he knows how to play the system, if in a different way I do. Makes for a good ally though. Also, lets me get away with so much shit.” 

“Oh?” 

“We were doing a mission once where I had hacked the building’s doors. I made it look like the door was opening it and slammed it just before he could go through. All I got was an exasperated ‘Sombra’ and nothing else. I am like the little pain in the ass daughter he never wanted but now has,” Sombra snickers. “But anyway…do you want in? To destroy the corrupt and bring them to light? To justice?”

Satya sips her tea. It tastes smoky with just the faintest hint of jasmine. The smokiness makes her think of the favela fire, of those killed or horrifically injured because Viskar thought to inflict its order on them. Destroy so they could rebuild in their image. Sombra sought to tear down the false gods of the present world…

“I accept.”

“Wonderful,” Sombra breathes, smiling and Satya finally gives into the desire she’s had since the woman first saved her.

She puts the tea down and kisses Sombra, letting the other woman crawl onto her lap to straddle her and deepen the kiss. Satya practically purrs as she feels Sombra’s hands in her hair and drops her hands low on Sombra’s hips.

 _This partnership will certainly be wonderful,_ Satya thinks, before Sombra distracts her for the rest of the night.

                                                **********

Gabriel takes one step into the apartment he and Sombra used in New York before promptly turning back around. There isn’t a chance in hell he’s going to be staying in the same apartment as Sombra when she’s having sex. 

 _Least it answers the question of if we have a new ally,_ he thinks with a silent laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Sullivan Tea and Spice Co. is a real tea and spice supplier in NYC. The tea Satya is drinking is an excellent blend of their's called Genghis Khan (I own a small bag of it and was drinking it as I wrote)
> 
> Halō is Telugu (one of the two official languages of Hyderabad) for hello


End file.
